


Red Like A Devil

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Matt Murdock/Daredevil [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders, matt murdock - Fandom
Genre: (stay safe!), (wrap it up kids!), Angst, Descriptions of M/F sex, Dirty Talk?, F/M, Fast and Rough, Fluff, Karen - Freeform, Light Hair Pulling, Long Term Relationship, Mentions of Foggy - Freeform, Smut, and Stick, but no oral, mentions of cuts and bruises, sex with feelings, smut with plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: You’ve been with Matt Murdock for quite some time now, and it’s no secret that the both of you are in love. However, Matt still struggles with his guilt of being the Daredevil and whether or not he deserves you. So, you make sure to let him know that he does and that you’re here to stay.





	Red Like A Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so be nice.

The sky was dark like black ink, lacking star as per usual. You expected nothing less in a metropolitan city. The icy air numbed your cheeks as it hit your face while you walked down the street. You were tired. Your back ached from sitting in a chair for hours, your eyes stung from staring at your computer screen, and you were sure that you were on the edge of a headache. You were just eager to get home.

It had been a long night at the New York Bulletin to say the least. You were a passionate journalist and have been working there for a few years now. It was how you met Karen Paige, one of the most badass women you knew, and also one of your dearest friends. The both of you chased similar stories, so it wasn’t rare for the two of you to help each other out on a story or to work together on one.

It was actually how you came to meet your boyfriend, Matt Murdock.

Matt was was a lawyer and had his own office with his best friend Foggy Nelson. Karen became their secretary after they helped prove her innocence in a case and from there discovered her love for journalism. And one day when you stopped by Nelson & Murdock to drop off a file, you first laid your eyes on the blind brunette.

Seeing your apparent attraction to him, Karen made it her mission to invite you out to Josie’s as part of the group. It was her way of setting you guys up without making it a blind date (which you protested). It was there that you got to know all of them, Matt especially. It was clear that the both of you had a connection. He was intelligent, but also funny and witty. And above all, you liked his view on the world.

It went on that way for a while, the two of you flirting but neither of you asking the other out. But then, one night, after too many drinks, the two of you ended up in Matt’s apartment, tearing each other’s clothes off and getting to know each other a little more.

Recalling some past experiences with men, you figured that that was the end of it, that Matt would not longer be interested in you and it would never go beyond that night. However, to your dismay, that the two of you realized that you liked each other more than you anticipated. A lot more. So, as most relationships go, you started going on dates and spending more time with each other on your own.

But of course, things got complicated. Matt was clearly hiding something from you, you just weren’t sure what. For a while you though he was cheating, but the cuts and bruises on his face told you that it was something else. But when you asked him about it, he’d keep lying.

After a heated argument, and talk of breaking up, Matt finally came to his senses. He must have realized that he didn’t want to lose you, so, the next day, he came to you with a paper bag.

And inside that paper bag was the Daredevil mask.

You were shocked, to say the least. You didn’t know what to think, but you listened to him as he told you everything. It was a lot to process and you weren’t sure whether to be angry or not, but it was in the end that you realized that you still loved him, and that you didn’t want to lose him either. You still loved him no matter what and you understood what he did and why he did it. You didn’t think he was a criminal or a monster.

Albeit, it drove you up the wall that he never seemed to have regard for his own safety, but you still wanted to be by his side. You still patched him up when he needed it, and despite his own issues, he still made time to listen to you too.

There was no one else you wanted to be with but him.

You reached the apartment building, Matt’s building, and went on inside. As you made your way up to his apartment you wondered if he was even home. If he was, then he’d probably already be able to hear you coming up and was waiting for you by the door, but if he wasn’t, then that meant he was out, doing Daredevil business. The latter always made your heart constrict with worry, so you hoped it was the former.

You pulled out your key as you reached the door and unlocked it, half expecting to see him standing there his pajamas, but you deflated in disappointment when you saw no sign of him. The apartment was dark, save for the abhorrent light from the jumbotron by the window. It was as it always was, except it was missing it’s owner.

You sighed to yourself. Although disappointed, you were very happy to be in a place of comfort. You were happy to get out of your heels and professional clothing.

You set down all your stuff and made your way to the bedroom, sliding the door open to let yourself in. But, just when you were about to change out of your clothes, you frowned at the sight of the box at the bottom of the closet. It was the box where he often kept his Daredevil costume, and it was where it was sitting in right now.

That’s weird. You could have sworn that he was out doing patrolling. Maybe he was at the office instead? But he would have answered your call from earlier if he was.

To check, you went to the laundry hamper, and just as you though, his regular suit was in there.

No, he wasn’t at the office. For a second you got worried, thinking that something had happened to him. That someone he had been after had gotten to him. But no, you steeled yourself, and thought of where the love of you life could be.

Then suddenly, it hit you. Oh yeah. You knew where he was.

And you frowned at the thought.

* * *

You entered the darkness of the boxing gym, having been here before on a night very much like this one. The only light was the one that came in from outside, through the yellow tinted windows with blocky red letter that read: Fogwell’s Gym. It gave the boxing ring before you an ominous background. The air conditioning was on, making it as cold as it was outside, and the place smelled like lemons, so it must have been freshly cleaned.

There was a seating area and lockers, as well as a series of punching bags scattered around the place. And at one of them, was a dark figure, taking out his anger on the bulky object.

A mystery to anyone else, but you knew who he was. His silhouette was all too familiar to you at this point.

You walked over to him, passing by the old Creel vs. Murdock posters, without saying a word. But you knew you didn’t have to. He already knew you were there, even if he was facing away from you.

Against the yellow lighting, you could see his movements. The way his back muscles moved against his sweat slicked t-shirt with every punch. Or how his legs moved in a perfect stance to keep his balance. The sound of fists hitting a punching bag and it’s chain rattling as it moved in response resounded through the building. As well as the heavy breathing and grunts that went in unison with it.

You stood there, by the wall, waiting for him to stop, to say something, but instead, he kept going.

 _Something’s up_ , you thought.

So, in the end, it was you who spoke up.

“Matty,” you said, barely above a whisper.

At the sound of your voice, he stopped his punches and held his hands out to stop the bag from swinging. It was then that you closed the distance between you two and his head finally inclined in your direction. His chest heaved with every breath and sweat trickled down his face and neck. His brown locks fell forward, over his forehead.

“Y/N,” he said in response.

You reached over and hugged him from behind, not caring about the sweat. You felt his hands rest over yours. You could tell that your embrace seemed to relax him by the way his breathing slowed.

“Bad day?” you asked.

He let out a long sigh, “To say the least.”

When you finally let go, you circled around to face him completely. His face was bruised up as usual and there was a cut on the bridge of his nose. He looked grim, but there was a trace of something else, that expression he only reserved for you.

You had figured his day wasn’t so good. This wasn’t the first time you had found him here. One day he told you that when he wasn’t punching real people, he liked to let off steam at the gym his dad used to fight in. The first night light this, when you couldn’t find him, and were worried to death, you resorted to looking here. And just like today, you had been right.

He looked down at his hands and started peeling off the white wrap on his left hand until it was completely gone.

“Daredevil or lawyer related?” you asked.

He snorted, “Both. It’s always both. When I’m preoccupied with my night job, problems with my real job spring on me. And when I have a real case, The Hand is trying to kill me.  It just…gets too much sometimes.”

You frowned, “I know.”

“And I know, it’s my fault for doing this in the first place, right? I brought this on myself. Is that what you’re gonna say?”

You gave him a weird look. This was his way of trying to push you away. He projected his own feelings on you and made it seem like you didn’t approve of him or like you thought he was a bad man, but he was wrong.

“I never said that, Matt. You know I’d never say that.”

“Why not? It’s what everyone else says.”

“What the hell are you-?”

You stopped, realizing that this must have been about Foggy and Karen. They always liked to spring up the subject on him about quitting the vigilante work. For the most part, Matt kept doing what he felt was right despite their comments, but other times it seemed to affect him more than he let on. You could only imagine what it felt like to have your best friends not support you in something like this.

He aggressively went to remove the wrap on his other hand with his teeth, but you stopped him.

“Here, let me do it,” you said.

With a small smile, he held out his hand to you and you took it. As you unraveled it little by little you could see the callouses and the minor scars and son enough you had a clear few of the scrapes and bruises on his knuckles.

You tossed the white tape aside, but continued to hold his hand in yours.

“I’m not Foggy or Karen, Matt. How many times do I have to tell you that?” you looked him in his eyes and you hoped he could sense it.

“Too many, apparently.”

You shook your head in exasperation.

“Yes, I worry about you, and I wish you’d take better care of yourself, and a lot of the time you’re a pain in the fucking ass, but you know why we feel that way? Because we love you, Matt. And you don’t get to decide whether someone worries about you or not. It comes with the price of being loved, you idiot.”

He squeezed your hand and chuckled.

“You have a wonderful way with words, darling.”

“I would hope so, I write for a living after all.”

He lifted your hand and pressed a butterfly kiss on the back of it.

You continued, “It’s just like how you worry about me, or them. New flash, you’re not the only human being that can feel that way, and we’re not the ones putting ourselves in danger all the time.”

He licked his lips and nodded seriously.

“But I also see why you’re doing what you’re doing and how passionate you are about it. And even though it scares the absolute shit out of me, I’m never going to tell you that it’s wrong. Because I don’t think it is. What you do? You were meant to do, Matty. Not just anyone can do it. And those people you put away? They deserve it. The world is a better place without them on the streets. Foggy and Karen might not see that, Stick might not see that, but I do.”

You know the toll Stick’s teaching had taken on Matt. Sure, he made him the fighter that he is, but he also taught Matt to push people away, to reject love. Matt did his best not to listen, but subconsciously he did. You hated the fucker for it, and you knew that if you ever saw him in person, you’d deck the guy. Or at least try. If he was as good as Matt was, you knew you’d fail.

Matt snaked an arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him to plant a tender kiss on your forehead. You closed your eyes, and rested your hands on his biceps, relishing in the feeling. You only opened them when you felt his forehead rest against yours. His eyes were a darker green in this lighting, but they were still beautiful. You found yourself missing them when they were hidden behind those red glasses of his.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Y/N. You’re probably the only person who puts up with my shit, and quite frankly, I don’t know what I did to deserve you either.”

You sighed, “Don’t say that, Matthew. You deserve so much, you just don’t realize it,” reaching up to run your thumb over his perfect pink lips, “And you know me. I don’t do anything I don’t want to do.”

“It’s what makes you so stubborn, Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes, “What I’m trying to say, Matt….is that I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t want to.”

His right hand left your waist and came to rest at your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You put your own hand over his wrist, to keep it there.

“And do you want this, Y/N?”

“More than anything,” you whispered with every piece of love that you felt. He’d know you were telling the truth by your heartbeat. Because it was true, you’ve never loved anyone as much as you loved Matt.

Without saying another word, he leaned in and kissed you passionately. You suddenly remembered how long of a day you had and how badly you wanted to be in his arms, to feel him against you. And now, after this conversation, those feelings were amplified. The air seemed to change now. It was electric and you wondered if his heightened senses allowed him to feel it.

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. If because of what I do-”

“You’re not going to lose me,” you reassured him, brushing your fingers over his stubble.

You both loved each other, madly, deeply, and you both knew that now more than ever, and neither of you wanted to let go. Not yet. Not physically.

“I’ve never wanted you more than in this very moment,” he said against your lips, his voice low and husky. It was enough to get you hot and heavy.

You giggled, “Then take me, Murdock.”

“Here? Right now?”

“Not unless you want to wait until we get home.”

He smirked, almost deviously, and it was a thing that turned you putty.

“Not a chance,” he said.

His lips continued to kiss you bruisingly hard and pushed you backwards slowly until your back made contact with the wall of the gym. You gasped against his lips, and traced his body down until you found the edge of his shirt and slid your hands under until your skin was against his. He shuddered as you traced the scars that you found beneath your fingertips. As if to make it easier for you, he stepped back for a second and pulled the shirt off all together, before tossing it on the floor.

You regarded his incredibly toned body, glistening with sweat, and bit your lip at the sight. Each scar was a different part of his story and you recalled the nights you’d spend kissing each one.

But not tonight. Tonight was more hot and urgent.

You took your own shirt off in a flash and tossed it somewhere in the dark.  He wasted no time in grabbing your face and kissing you again, making sure that your bodies were pressed together so that he could feel you. And you could feel his growing erection through his sweatpants against your thigh. Now you were aching to feel him, every inch of him inside you, so you could be even closer.

But before you could go any further, you had to ask, “No one’s going to find us here, right?”

Was this place truly empty?

He chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I paid the janitor so I could have it to  myself for the night. Besides, it’s part of the fun, isn’t it? The idea of getting caught.”

As if to show that it clearly didn’t bother him, he hiked up your skirt until it bunched up at your waist.

You scoffed, “Someone’s taking the name ‘Daredevil’ a little seriously.”

“Maybe.”

He reached down and hooked his fingers into the waistline of your panties and snapped them playfully.

“What color are they this time?” he asked, his face inches from yours.

You leaned in even closer, so that your lips were practically touching.

“Red…like a devil.”

You grinned smugly at your own joke.

“Oh, I’ll show you a devil,” he said, and the words nearly killed you.

He pulled your dark red panties down so that they fell to your ankles. You stepped out of them and kicked them aside. In that time, Matt pulled his sweatpants and underwear down enough to reveal his dick.

He lifted your leg and hooked it onto his arm, allowing him easy access to your entrance. He brushed his tip against your folds before aligning himself with you, and you moaned. With one movement, he thrust into you until he bottomed out. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he steadied himself by leaning his other hand against the wall next to your head.

He felt so good, like he was made for you in every way.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Without pulling away, he pulled out and thrust back into you again, and continued the pattern until he was at a steady pace. Soon enough the sounds of skin slapping against skin and your sex noises echoed around the gym.

“I love you so much,” he said in between grunts.

“I love you too.” The words practically came out a whimper. 

Matt picked up the pace and with the position he had you in, he was hitting you at the right angle. Harder, faster, rougher. And the thought of being in a public space turned you on even more. It was euphoric.

Unless he was kissing your neck, his face was always close to yours, and your hot breath mingled together. It was intimate and you’d have it no other way. You held onto him for dear life, occasionally tugging on his hair when pleasure overcame you. He’d grunt, but never complain. Instead, he seemed to liked it.

Soon enough, you felt yourself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Matt, I’m gonna-” you moaned.

“Do it, baby. I wanna hear you.”

As your orgasm washed over you, you cried out his name a million times. With a few more thrusts, he reached his own finish and grunted out your own name. You realized that it was probably one of your favorite sounds in the world.

His face fell into the crook of your neck, and if he wasn’t still holding on to you, you might have collapsed to the floor. You stood there in silence for a few moments in bliss, as you came down. The only sound was your panting breaths.

Now the both of you were slicked with sweat.

After a bit, he pulled out of you with a hiss and let your leg down. You knew you’d be sore in the morning, but you didn’t mind. It was a better soreness than the one you felt earlier.

Matt pulled his pants up and you pulled down your skirt, which was now wrinkled. You leaned back against the wall, still recovering from everything and Matt put his hands on either side of your face and smiled at you like he was innocent in all of this.

And for some reason that made you giggle. Maybe it was the after sex daze or the public sex or maybe it was the thought of having to go find your clothes after you threw them in different directions, but it made you laugh. Luckily, Matt seemed to be on the same page, because he joined in too.

When it died down, he kissed you once again, but this time it was sweeter.

“We should do this again some time,” he said when he leaned back.

You giggled once again, “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”


End file.
